The Queen's Prisoner
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: During the war between kingdom's, Emma finds out just how the Evil the queen is.
1. The Battle

**And for a well needed Swan Queen AU fic with my new writting partner **_**thebiggestnerdyoulleverknow. **_

**Enjoy!**

They thought they had kicked her off her own throne for good.

Prince Charming and Snow White had invaded the castle with their little, pathetic friends, just barely managing to overpower the Evil Queen. And they'd only managed that through help from that wretched Rumplestiltskin. The man would do anything to bring Regina down.

She'd managed to escape execution and had gone into hiding, working with some of the most heinous, evil beings she knew. Building an army of sorts of her own. But it wasn't going to be enough. She realized that when a small ambush of her's was defeated by that imbecile her kingdom now called their prince.

Charming and Snow now had a young daughter and Regina still wasn't any closer to defeating them. Her magic was no longer enough. Rumplestiltskin had ensured that with a barrier around the prince and princess' castle that reflected her dark magic. She had tried to counter the spell more times than she'd like to admit to.

She needed brute force to get inside. But it wasn't like she had many allies. She'd be the first to admit she'd screwed many men over. Then there was the matter of James' father, King George. He despised Charming as much as Regina despised Snow.

Hatred was a powerful force.

So Regina went to him. It didn't take long for George to agree to an alliance of sorts. But she needed more than that. She needed power that only came with being a ruler over men. So over time Regina seduced George, just as she had seduced others, and became his new queen.

And, when they had built their army up, they sent it after Charming, Snow and their precious daughter. It became a war between the kingdoms that raged on for years.

The war had become all of what Emma wanted to know. Through it all Snow and Charming tried to bring her up to be the princess she was supposed to be, but to be honest the blond wasn't happy being in dresses and carrying dolls around. She wanted to wear armour and carry a sword. The best the blacksmith could make.

Years had passed and in the middle of that James finally broke and started to teach his daughter how to be a soldier. She would need the skills. In the beginning of it she was sloppy but with more training and non stop determination from the young woman, Emma became excellent in what she was doing.

The princess turned soldier was ready for anything.

All Regina needed was for her new kingdom's soldiers to break through the castle gates. Then, she could walk right inside and destroy Snow, Charming and their princess. But her soldiers were proving to be more useless than she'd originally thought. The war was still outside of the gates.

James knew they needed to take a new approach. THEY needed to get inside of REGINA's castle gates, and they weren't going to do it by force. King George had aged and was getting worn down from the stress. He didn't have much life left in him. Regina, on the other hand, didn't look a day over 30. Her magic kept her young. So, James knew she had to be the one they took down to bring an end to the war. He planned to slip through unnoticed disguised as one of her soldier's and assassinate her himself. But Rumplestiltskin - now on their side because of his ties with Belle, who was free from Regina's grasp - warned him that he would be unable to complete the task. That the princess, now a young adult, would have to be the one to slay Regina.

Charming didn't even want Emma with his group as they headed for Regina's kingdom, but he knew his protests would likely fall on deaf ears.

"Pop, I'm going out there. I'm going to prove myself to you." Said Emma, now 27 years of age. She felt that she needed to prove herself to him and the rest of the kingdom as well as herself. "You've taught me well, so do not doubt me." The young woman was in full armour. One sword strapped to her back, dagger at her thigh, and a thicker sword at her side. "I'm ready."

Emma was an impressive sight, but James still didn't want his daughter involved in the bloodshed of war. He didn't doubt her abilities, and he'd given up on her being a lady, but Regina wasn't a foe like the rest. "I already know you can hold your own, but Regina isn't just another soldier. If you come up against her, those swords strapped to your hip and to your back will be of little use. And she'll take much more glee in your demise than any other's."

"She wont even know I'm there, Pop. I'll be okay." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I have to do this." She said and backed up slowly before turning around and walking toward the castle doors.

James smiled, his chest swelling with pride. His daughter was the best fighter and swordsmen they had. Besides himself, of course. He spoke loudly and got to higher ground as he addressed his soldiers. "Alright, men. We'll fight our way to Regina's gates, where Emma will take over. Then I'll slip inside under disguise and rid everyone of her tyranny for good!"

"HOORAH!" The army sounded together. As they left the castle and border, Emma was by her father's side on their horses. "What are you planning to do once inside?"

James looked over at his daughter and pressed his lips together tightly for a moment, letting out a sigh. "I just have to get close enough to put my sword through her heart. If she thinks I'm one of her soldiers, her guards, I may just get that opportunity."

"But doesn't she know what you look like? She doesn't know who I am or what I look like. If I can put my hair up, I can pass for a man. Why don't you let me do it?"

Charming shook his head. "Absolutely not. I'm not putting you in that sort of danger. If Regina captures you and learns of who you are, she'll torment you, use you against us. I won't allow it. If I keep my head low, she'll never notice me."

"I hope you're right." She sighed. She wondered what the woman at least looked like. How evil her laugh was. Who they would be taking the queen away from. A husband? Child? But all those thoughts were shaken away when they peaked the top of the hill.

As soon as they did, a rain of arrows came down upon them, some of the men struck and falling from their horses. Charming yelled for them to move quickly and they charged Regina's men down below, who were guarding the front gates. There were hundreds of them.

Emma charged with her sword drawn and ran into the middle of them beheading some men and cutting down the others as her men followed suit.

There were screams of pain and battle yells everywhere, surrounding the princess as she fought with her men. Charming had lost sight of his daughter, but fought the panic back, having to get through these men alive first before anything. He slashed and stabbed away as man after man fell.

Regina watched from her castle walls, spotting James instantly and grinning with glee as she watched a blade rip through the flesh of his arm. "Now if only they aimed a little more to the middle. Marcus!" Her personal guard stepped in next to her. "I want the prince. Retrieve him for me." Charming had never been so close to her castle, and Regina planned to use him against Snow.

Though Charming had lost sight of his daughter, she didn't loose sight of him. After a few moments she saw a couple men charging at James and galloped her way over to fight them off. There wasn't a chance in hell Emma was going to loose her father.

James smiled at his daughter, glad to have her keep him safe but still fearing for her own safety. Regina screamed in frustration, mentally vowing to have Charming's knight as her personal lap dog after that little show. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." She muttered and shoved some of her men out of the way, tossing a fireball Charming and Emma's way that blew both off their horses. She tossed a few more, killing some of Charming's surrounding men. "Now go get them! Both of them!" She screamed to her guards. "I've cleared a path."

Emma opened her eyes and got to her feet quickly once she saw more men coming. Taking out her sword from her back, she got ready. "Pop! Get your ass up! They're coming!" She screamed and looked down at him.

Charming was out cold though, a large gash across his forehead. Some of the other men from Emma's kingdom came to support her, scooping Charming up and getting him out of harms away. It wasn't long after those men had pulled back that the others who had stuck with the princess fell, leaving just her and one or two others to fight off Regina's men.

Emma gave it her all even when she knew her father was out of harms way. Then the few men by her side fell. She kept fighting given all the odds against her. She was wounded and tired with three men around her now that she cut down the others.

One of the men grinned as he looked Emma right in the eye. "The queen wants you, dog. So why don't you just lay that sword down and come with us? We don't have to hurt you anymore. Make it easier on yourself."

"Dog? I am no dog. I'm a mutha fuck'n dragon!" She shouted and went at him again. She had fire in her soul. She would not go down without a fight and bring shame to her kingdom and father.

Roran deflected Emma's attack with his sword and surprised her when he pulled his knife out with his free hand and shoved it in her gut. "You had to go about doing things the hard way."

Emma froze and gasped feeling the cold steel peircing her body. Slowly the blonde fell to her knees after the blade was pulled from her flesh. Looking up into her enemies eyes, she knew she had lost. Darkness surrounded the princess in that moment as she laid on the blood soaked soil.

Roran grinned in victory and waved for his fellow soldiers to lift their enemy up to carry back to the castle.

**Alright time to tell us what you think. Hope you liked the first chapter :) more to come later.**


	2. The Meeting

**Thank you all for the follows and reviews on this story thus far! I'm glad you all like it and hope in the next chapters we don't disappoint.**

**We own nothing... :/**

Emma was light and easy for them to carry, even with all the armor. When they got her back inside, Regina was waiting to greet them with a smirk. One that quickly faded when she realized they hadn't brought back Charming. "Where is James? I wanted more than just this soldier, you fools!"

Roran bowed. "I'm sorry your magesty. They carried him off before we could get to him. But his daughter should surfice." He held his hand toward the blonde woman.

"His daughter?" Regina's smirk quickly reappeared as she stepped forward and grabbed ahold of the warrior's chin, lifting it so she could see her face clearly. "Such a pretty little thing." She turned her head to look over her shoulder at Roran. "Have her taken to the guest chambers and guard the door until my arrival. I have some business to attend to first."

"Yes, your grace." He and one other took Emma to the chambers and threw her on the bed. Bleeding. He didn't care, so he would let the queen decide what she wanted to do with the dying soldier.

Regina went to deal with her second husband. King George's health was quickly deteriorating, but the bastard still wanted to know everything that went on. Once she gave him an update, she headed to the guest chambers where Roran and the other soldier quickly opened the doors for their queen and then shut them behind her. She glided across the room to the foot of the bed. Leaning over, her fingers walked up the girl's thigh and paused over the deep gash Roran had gave her. Magic poured from her fingertips as she healed the wound, stepping back as the blonde opened her eyes slowly.

Emma slowly opened her eyes after being healed. The sight of the queen was breathtaking but once it registered she backed up on the bed and went for the dagger that was no longer on her hip. Getting up quickly she stood tall. "What do you want?"

Regina gave a dazzling, charming smile. How she loved the tough, bravado routine so many soldiers put on. It was fun to break that mentality down. "Surely you must know what I want. You are, afterall, the king and queen's daughter. I imagine they've told you many horrible things about me."

Emma wouldn't be broken easily. "Oh yeah. And how big of an evil bitch you are. What the hell made you like this? Hm? Daddy issues?"

Regina could already tell Emma was very much like her father and mother. The attitude didn't surprise her and didn't upset her pleasant demeanor any. She just deflect the question. "Your parents aren't as innocent as they like to make themselves sound out to be." She turned away from the knight and headed over to a small table where a tea pot and cups sat. "Would you like a cup of tea, my dear?"

"Oh I know they're not but they're a helluva lot better than you." She watched the queen. "Only if you drink some first, Queenie." She stepped closer to the brunette. She was thirsty but wasn't dying for it quite yet.

Regina poured a cup and then turned to face Emma, sipping from it before holding the cup out for the blonde to take. "If I were going to kill you, it'd be in a much flashier manner, dear. I am a sorceress, afterall." She sighed. "And how do you know if they're 'a helluva' better than I? You've never even met me."

Emma took a sip and held back a moan. It was damn good tea. "I"ve heard stories. I've seen what you're capable of, what you did to my men. Why do you even care what I think about you?"

Regina just smiled and shook her head. "I don't care what you think. I'm just not a fan of making judgements based on hearsay." She frowned slightly. "And your men were attacking my castle."

"Yeah, beause your a threat. This war started because of you, but we will finish it."

"We'll see about that." Regina said in a low, dangerous tone with a sneer. "Enjoy the tea, dear. I'll have dinner brought up to you later." She swept past the blonde and headed for the door.

Emma had fucked a few women in her life and she had a feeling this queen would be on that list. Once she left the room, Em walked back to the bed and sat down. Why was Regina treating her well, with food and tea? Why wasn't she torturing the princess? She wondered.

Regina informed Roran that he was to ensure Emma was fed and that no one, not he nor any other soldier, touched her. Then she went off to her own chambers to think about how she'd win the knight over. The princess was beautiful. And the fact she was strong enough to stand amongst men and fight made her even more attractive. Regina would use her to get her revenge.

Emma looked around the room and found a loose vertical small bar in the iron headboard of the bed and silently took it off. Sitting down she started rubbing it on the concrete wall to make a sharp pointy end on it for protection. When the food came in she hid it and looked up at the soldier that brought it in. She said nothing.

Roran set the food tray down on the bed next to her and then stood straight. "The queen wants you in good health, it seems. I wouldn't give you anymore than I'd give a dog. But she insists you have the same meal she's having." He snorted.

"It wouldn't bother me to eat like a dog because from where I'm from, dogs are very well fed." She smirked. "Why the hell does she insist I have the same food as her?" She asked with a raised brow.

Roran shrugged. "Like I'd know. The queen is a mystery to many. I don't think even King George fully understands her."

"He's so old I'm sure he doesn't understand most things." She chuckled. "So how is it working under the queen? How does she treat her men and others?"

Roran had to bite his lip so he wouldn't laugh too. "He is... often unable to leave his chambers." Then he straightened up and puffed out his chest. "The queen treats her men well. But she's not a force to be reckoned with. If you fail her, you pay."

Emma nodded. "I'm sure she's waiting til he kills over to completely take over the kingdom." She smiled. "Well as long as you do your job you're good to go." She picked up her roll and took a bite. "She say how long she's keepin me in here?"

"Queen Regina has, already, basically taken over. As your mother and father have already determined, King George has fallen ill and grown weak. The queen hasn't aged a day since she got here." Roran watched Emma for a moment and then spoke again. "She didn't say. If I were you, I'd just be grateful I wasn't locked away in the dungeon."

Emma nodded her head. Once he left she still pondered in the area of 'Why wasn't she in the dungeon?' She ate her meal then laid the tray on the table before laying back on the bed. She knew James was most likely freaking out by now. If he is awake that is. But she knew her mother would be.

000

James was pacing back and forth in the tent his men had set up away from the fighting, his right hand man listening to his rant. "What do you mean they took her!? You should have gotten her out of there! You know I consider Emma more a priority than myself."

Sebastian nodded his head. "Yes sir. Yes sir, I understand. We did all we could but the queen was using her magic and they were coming at the men. We didn't stand a chance. We tried!"

James pinched the bridge of his noise as he leaned against a table, still a little disoriented from the earlier blow. "We have to get her out of there, Sebastian. There's no telling what Regina will do to her."

I know, but how do we get in there. There's no way to get the princess out. We shouldn't have let her fight. Women always get in the way and muck things up."

James clenched his jaw and got in Sebastian's face. "Emma is a better swordsman than you are and she saved my life. I don't see how that's mucking things up. Her mother, Red. They're both excellent fighters too. So I don't want to hear another word from your mouth about a woman's abilities."

He snorted and shook his head, walking away from the prince.

000

A few hours had gone by and Em opened her eyes to see the queen standing above her. "Well hello, gorgeous. You'd be very nice to wake up to if I wasn't your prisoner."

Regina laughed, her hands clasped in front of her. "Aren't you sweet? I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you like the company of women." She took a seat next to Emma on the bed. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

She shrugged slightly. "They can call me a princess but I won't be lady like." She smirked and sat up on one elbow as she turned to lay on her side instead of her back. "Yeah it was good. Your minion said that you wanted me to have the same meals you... why?"

"I just want to ensure you're well cared for, Princess." Regina smiled. "If you weren't the daughter of my sworn enemies, I imagine you'd be a charming guest." Her eyes traveled over Emma's form briefly. "An entertaining one too."

"I'm not complaining." She smirked. "I'm quite comfortable here however I have this nagging feeling that all this comfort is going to end shortly and I'll be tortured like all the rest."

"All the rest?" Regina furrowed her brow slightly. "And what gave you the impression I torture my prisoners? That I plan to rip you from the comfort and make you suffer?"

"Well you have a dungeon for a reason, correct? Why wouldn't you make me suffer? I came here to kill you. To make you suffer. Why would you do all this? You capture me only to make me feel welcome? I don't get it queenie." She said as she sat up next to the brunette.

"I don't know what your parents taught you, Princess, but good and evil isn't so black and white." Regina scowled. "I use my dungeon to imprison men, yes, but I don't torture them. There's no need when I can control them, make them bend to my will if I so please." She leaned a bit closer to the blonde. "And instead of coming here to make me suffer, perhaps you should have looked at both points of view. Maybe I want you to truly open your eyes."

"Ah, so you want to control me?" She smiled and leaned in closer with every word just to whisper in her ear. "Then show me. Open my eyes. Tell me what I need to hear. Show me what I need to see, Queen."

A slight shiver ran up Regina's spine as Emma leaned closer, the queen pulling back. "You'll see for yourself in due time." She stood and turned to head for the door, pausing once her hand was on the door handle. "Sleep well, Princess." She turned her head in Emma's direction. "I'll be by to get you in the morning."

"G'night, Dark Beauty." Emma said in response with a smirk.

Once Regina left, the smirk disappeared off the blonde's face, replaced with a disgusted look. She thought maybe if she could seduce the queen and get close enough she could get what her kingdom wanted. Sweet triumph.

Regina had the exact same thoughts. She could've easily taken the blonde's heart and controlled her, but she wanted to seduce her. Truly win over her affections so she could wave the princess in her parents' face. Nothing would be sweeter than seeing the look on Snow and Charming's face once their precious daughter had taken up with their enemy.

**Ahhh chapter 2. There it is :)**

**Let us know what you think **


	3. Apple, Dear

**Wow! We got lots of comments within the first hour of the second chapter going up! We thank you all for reading and being fans :)**

The morning came quickly. Emma had woke up at the break of dawn and stood at the window in just her pants and white sleeveless shirt. Both forearms were on both sides of the barred window as she stared out at freedom. When the door opened she didn't bother turning around, she could smell who it was. "Morning, Queenie."

Regina leaned against the door frame for a moment, her head tilted as she took in the sight of Emma at the window. The blonde seemed to radiate as light from the rising sun poured in over her, the queen's eyes studying the muscle in those strong arms and the curves partially hidden by the ill fitting mens clothing. "Good morning, Princess." She stepped inside, her heels clicking against the stone floor as she set an outfit down on the bed. "I've brought you something a bit nicer to wear."

Em looked over one arm at the brunette and smirked. "Oh? Where we goin', your majesty?" She asked looking down at the nice outfit. "Well, at least you didn't bring me a dress." Emma moved off the wall and stripped of her shirt right in front of the Queen, not giving a care. She walked over the bed and held the shirt out in front of her then put it on, buttoning it up. "Fits nicely."

"Just for a walk." Regina's eyes followed Emma's to the bed and the nice suit laid out. "I thought you'd be more comfortable in pants and a shirt rather than a dress." Her eyes flashed to Emma's chest as the blonde stripped before landing on some painting over the bed. "I have a feeling it was difficult for your parents to keep you in a dress when you were a little girl." The queen's light brown eyes fell upon Emma again once she was dressed. "It suits you well, dear."

"I made their life hell when it came to going out." She chuckled then put the pants on. "So a walk? Inside or out?" She asked running hand over her abs, feeling the silk of the shirt.

Regina laughed and stood up straight. "Outside. Some fresh air will do us both good." She hated that she found the child of Charming and Snow to actually be physically appealing. She was drawn to the princess turned soldier, but still planned to use her. "Come now." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Emma followed Regina out of the room. She found herself wanting to see what the woman looked like under that black and purple dress. At least one good fuck out of her, just to say she did. Once outside she took a deep breath. "Mm fresh air."

"Better enjoy it before I lock you down in that dungeon and torture you." Regina smirked over her shoulder at Emma before leading her out to the garden. It was a magnificent place; the queen putting a lot of care into her apple trees and flowers.

Emma smirked. "Yeah, I'd rather not be tormented by the wolves and trolls you have down there." She laughed. Walking into the garden she looked around. "Wow, this is beautiful."

"Don't forget the ogres, dear." She grinned and stopped to watch Emma as she glanced around the garden. "Thank you. How is your castle's garden looking these days?" It had been the one place in the entire castle Regina had felt was a slight escape from the life forced upon her.

"It is the one thing that stayed the same since I can remember. However we added a few things to enlarge it. It's beautiful but nothing like this... nor you." She gave a wink toward the queen. Wanting to flatter her.

Regina smiled and bowed her head slightly. "You're too kind. Really. I'm actually surprised you haven't tried killing me yet." She winked back at the princess and then continued through the garden, toward her apple tree.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. But I figure a woman like you deserves a chance. Maybe we can settle our differences." She followed toward the tree.

"A woman like me?" Regina arched a brow as she looked back at the blonde. "What changed your mind?" She plucked an apple from the tree and then held it out toward Emma. "How about an apple, dear? I'd be glad to take a bite first if you don't trust it."

Emma moved close to her. "A woman as sexy and daring as you. A woman without fear. I respect that. Killing my men however we'll discuss later." She smiled, her eyes almost looking into Regina's soul. Taking her hand she held it and the apple up and took a slow, seductive bite right from the hand that fed her. Her eyes never leaving the queen's.

Damn that soldier. Regina had plans to seduce her into submission, but she could see right through Emma's very same plans. She hated and admired her for it. Because she'd be lying if she said she weren't aroused by the younger woman right now. Her eyes had darkened with lust, her breath hitching in her throat for a moment. "There are many things we should discuss later, Princess."

Emma chewed and swallowed. A drip of juice on her lip. "Oh yeah?" She questioned then grabbed Regina's hip pulling her close. "Maybe more than just discussion, Regina." She husked in a luring voice. "What better way to settle differences?"

Regina gasped out of surprise, her curvy body flush against the blonde's and her hands resting on the soldier's chest before slipping up and around her neck to pull her face even closer. The queen stared into her eyes for a moment before tilting her head and sucking Emma's bottom lip into her mouth to get the juice, tugging on it slightly with her teeth before releasing her. Then she grabbed the blonde's chin and pushed her face away again, squeezing her cheeks slightly. "That's Queen Regina to you, my dear. And I have plenty of subjects willing to provide 'more than just discussion'." Regina let her go and then stepped back.

Emma moaned at the feeling of Regina's lips and teeth against her own lip wth a chuckle she stepped back. "I'll call you what ever you want, Queen Regina." She gripped her wrists then slammed her aginst the tree trunk, holding her hands on the bark above the brunette's head. "Yes, but then you wouldn't be able to say that you've slept with the enemy and fucking enjoyed it." Slowly she went in and kissed the spot on her neck she just luckily found as a hot spot

Regina wanted Emma to take her right and then. To fuck her brains out. But she wouldn't allow the princess to have the upper hand. "Who says I'd enjoy it, dear?" She smirked and used her magic to knock Emma back on her ass; standing straight and smoothing out her dress. "I think that's enough fresh air for one day." She walked off in the direction of the guest room, fully expecting Emma to follow.

Emma rested her arms on her knees and smirked. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." Standing up and brushing herself off she reached up and grabbed another apple taking a bite, leaning against the tree, checking the queen out.

Realizing Emma wasn't following her, Regina stopped and looked back at the blonde with an irritated expression. "I may have not locked you up in my dungeon, but you're still my prisoner. So come. Now."

Emma smirked and pushed off the tree and walked up to the brunette. "Demanding. Its sexy on ya." She winked and walked with her back to the room.

Regina scowled, Emma's arrogance infuriating to the queen who planned to gain control over her. She walked the princess back to her room and locked her inside, heading off to find her favorite soldier to relieve some tension.

"Fucking bitch. I know her game. She'll never succeed. But I.. I just might." She laid down on the bed, hands behind her head as she talked to herself. She tried not to think about how gorgeous the queen was.

There was a knock on Emma's door the next morning, Roran stepping in after giving her time to cover herself if need be. "Get dressed, Princess. The queen requests your presence. And before you ask, I don't know why." Once she was dressed, Roran led her out to the Great Hall where Regina sat on her throne, a handsome soldier sitting to her left and whispering in her ear.  
Roran leaned close to Emma to whisper as they walked. "That knight speaking to the queen is Sir Seifer. He's not as pleasant as I, so I suggest you behave."

"That's like telling me not to press the red button." Emma grinned and stepped forward with her arms crossed over her chest waiting on the queen to say what she wanted.

Roran bit his lip so he wouldn't chuckle out loud. He stopped a few paces behind Emma and bowed before stepping aside. Regina frowned upon seeing the female soldier, Seifer glaring at her. "Princess Emma, how nice to see you, as always. Your father has sent a message. He wants to make a trade for you."

"A trade? What kind of trade does my father have in mind?" She asked looking at Seifer and smirking, confidently.

Regina leaned forward slightly, her hands resting on the arms of her chair and a smirk in place. "Him for you, dear." Seifer grinned darkly as he watched Emma's response.

Emma's smirk dropped and her eyes went back to Regina. "No. Absolutely not. I'm fine right where I am." She would not leave if her life depended on it. Charming was not made to be a prisoner. Emma could take whatever was thrown at her with a smile on her face.

Regina's smirk never faded. "Aww. It's so sweet how you two would do anything to keep each other safe. While I find your intentions honorable, you're not the one who will be making this decision, Princess. We'll be meeting him around noon."

"I don't give a shit what you say. I'm not going anywhere." She said with anger in her voice mixed with determination. "I'll do what I have to to keep him out of your clutches."

"Oh?" Regina arched a brow and then stood. "And what exactly do you plan to do to stop me, dear?" She asked in a low, dangerous tone. "You're in my castle, surrounded by my men. I can do whatever I please with you."

Emma started walking towards the queen, Siefer stood up to stop her. "Down puppy." She said to him. Walking up the steps she got in the queen's face. "When you underestimate me, that's the moment you go wrong."

"Go ahead and give me your best shot. I have the upper hand now. Your kingdom, your parents, don't stand a chance." Regina grinned. "I'm going to take back what's rightfully mine. And you're going to watch me do it."

"I'll fucking kill you first, whore." Her eyes glaring into Regina's. "And I'll take over your kingdom."

Regina laughed, clearly not intimidated at all. "We'll see, my dear." Seifer moved quickly, yanking Emma back by the cloth of her shirt. "Let's go. It's time for you to cool off a bit."

"Get off me bitch!" She yanked away from Seifer and glared at him then walked away toward the door. She would stop Regina somehow, someway.

Regina watched Emma walk away, a scowl in place now. "Make sure she arrives back at her room without incident, Roran. My dear Seifer, you'll be in charge of the princess once we leave to meet James."

He smirked. "Gladly my Queen." Seifer walked with the two back to Emma's room and shoved her in then slammed the door behind her.

**So what shall happen when Charming goes to trade himself in? **

**Stay tuned and review!**


	4. Busted

**Chapter 4 peoples! Hope you all are enjoying it as much as we are :)**

**Oh and we own nothing but the words on this page.**

Regina's patience with the blonde was waning. She was so much like her father. It was perturbing. No one came to Emma's room until it was time to leave, Seifer swinging open the door with a grin. "Come now, Princess. Let's go see daddy."

Emma's fingers were covered in blood when he opened the door from when she had taken out her anger on the wall. Standing up she walked passed him and followed Roran to where Regina and her father were. Seeing her father she smiled softly then shook her head. "Leave. I'm not going anywhere."

The group was off castle grounds, in a neutral area, some of Charming and Regina's men surrounding them. James' smile turned into a frown when his daughter spoke. "I'm not going to leave you with this woman, Em. It's for the best. You have a lot of time left on this earth. Go home and enjoy it."

Regina rolled her eyes and spoke up. "I never actually agreed to this trade, Charming."

Emma shook her head. "I can take anything she throws at me. You need to go home and lead. I'll be fine." She looked over at the queen when she spoke then rolled her eyes. "See she didn't even agree."

Charming looked at Regina with rage filled features. "You will give me my daughter back. We came out here for a reason, Regina."

The evil queen smirked as she strode right on up to him. "You're right. We did. I wanted to give you two a chance to see each other one last time." She pricked him with a needle, the prince falling to the ground immediately as Seifer and his men quickly began to dispose of Charming's.

Emma watched and ran up to her father trying to wake him but when Seifer pushed her back she glared up at Regina and charged her, gripping her throat and holding the bitch in the air. "WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU FUCKING WITCH!"

Unable to breath to say a word, Regina just used her best asset. With the flick of her wrist, Emma was pushed back by magic and the queen hit the ground, gasping for air as Seifer raced to her. She waved him away and then laughed as she set her eyes on the blonde. "Such fire. I like it. He's merely asleep, dear." She stood and brushed herself off before looking back to the princess again. "I imagine your parents told you about the sleeping curse." She looked over at Seifer. "Gather James and his daughter. It's time to go back to the castle."

Emma was furious. The queen would die the first chance she got. Once back in the castle and in her room she tucked the sharpened bar against her leg, in her shoe then sat on the side of her bed.

Regina gave Charming a glass coffin similar to the one his wife had been in and stuck him in a safe, hidden room in her castle. Then she went to pay Emma a visit to see if she'd cooled off any. Another dazzling smile in place, Regina opened her door and stepped inside, not going any further than the doorway. "Still boiling with hatred, Princess?"

Emma was back in her sleeveless shirt and at the window the way Regina found her the morning before. Not looking to see the queen she practically growled. "What do you think?"

"I think you'd stab me through the heart if you had the chance." Regina said calmly as she clasped her hands together and took a few steps forward. "I could have killed him, but I didn't. You have to remember, this is war. And as you've so nicely put it before, I am the evil queen."

"You think right. I would choke the life outta you. To wrap my hands around that royal neck of yours. Mmm" She turned around and leaned against the wall. "You put him to sleep for a reason. You're keeping me here for a reason. If you're going to kill me, just do it already."

"Now, I don't think that's the only thing you'd like to do to me." Regina smirked. "But you're right. I did put him to sleep for a reason, and I am keeping you here for one. But I don't have any plans to kill you."

"Yeah, I did want to fuck your brains out. But now? You repulse me." Em crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Regina. "Oh you don't? You shouldn't. I've never done anything against you. There's no reason for you to kill me. Now, what about my father? Are you going to kill him?"

Regina's smirk faded and she marched right up to Emma, getting in the blonde's face with a sneer as the princess had done to her before. "And until today I had never done anything against you personally, yet you still saw me as an evil monster. I have no plans to kill your father, Princess. But I most certainly don't have any plans to wake him either."

Emma didn't flinch when Regina stormed up to her. She stared into her eyes, into her soul. "You will wake him if its the last thing I make you do. Now, I started to see you as something besides an evil monster but then you do this shit. You piss me off and you come into my chamber alone. So my question is, do you have a death wish or are you hoping to get me so pissed off I'd take you right here in an angry heat of passion?" Gripping the queen's wrists tightly, she spun them, slamming her against the wall. Bodies pressed against each other. Em held Regina's hands so she couldn't do her flicky magic thing. "Answer me." She growled, her breath on her lips.

"I can't wake him." Regina snarled and tried to squirm out from under the weight of Emma's body pressed to hers. "I'm not afraid of you, Princess Emma," she said the younger woman's name with disdain, "or death. You could kill me right now if you so wished, but it'd be idiotic. The guards would kill you before you even stepped foot out of this room." She looked right into those green eyes, her own dark with a mixture of anger and lust. "And I don't want you. You touch me and I'll scream." She wasn't about to give into Charming and Snow White's daughter; admit that she wanted to be ravished by the beautiful soldier.

"Can't? Or wont?" She asked through her teeth. "There is part of you that is afraid of me. Afraid of giving in. Afraid of what you'd allow me to do to you. If I killed you right now, I don't think it would be very idiotic. It'll be just like cutting the head off a snake. Behead it and the rest of it slithers until it dies. And if not, I am my father's top soldier. I know how to fight with or without a sword." The blonde let out a chuckle. "I'm touching you now, Queenie." Her lips centimeters away from Regina's as she whispered, "Scream if you don't want me."

"I can't." Regina hissed. She wasn't about to tell Emma the only way to do it, either. "And I won't let you do anything to me." She spat. "You kill me now and you'll never find your father, never get the chance to wake him." She rolled her eyes as Emma chuckled. "Still childish, are we?" She whispered her next words against the blonde's lips. "Let me go now or you'll regret it."

"Oh I will huh? The only thing I regret is not killing you the first chance I got." Emma let the brunette go roughly then pointed at the door. "Get out."

Regina was stunned into silence by Emma's response and it was clear on her face. She knew she had no right to ever think the blonde could see her as anything besides the evil queen. She had, afterall, just cursed her father right in front of her. But she didn't expect such hate filled words from the 'product' of true love. She looked down as she quickly slipped past Emma and disappeared out the door.

Emma was the one to slam her own door a moment after the queen left her quarters. She was very surprised Regina didn't say anything and abuse her power as to why she didn't have to leave when the soldier commanded her to do. Going back to the window, Em crossed her arms on the window seal and rested her chin, staring out once more to freedom.

000

Regina headed straight for her chambers and was now standing alone on her balcony. They'd done her wrong, but Charming and Snow White were kind to their people and known for their compassion. If their union could breed such hate for her -Emma had displayed more hatred for the queen in her few, short days at her castle than Snow had in decades- then maybe there really was no saving grace for the sorceress anymore.

It wasn't until early afternoon the next day that someone tapped on Emma's door, Roran's voice flowing through from the other side. "Are you decent, Princess Emma? I have a meal for you."

"Yeah, come in." Emma moved up on the bed and sat back against the wall at the head of it. When he stepped in she smiled softly. "How's life on the outside of this bedroom?" She asked then reaching to take the tray of food.

Roran's brows rose in questioning. "You seem awfully pleasant today after that hateful display toward the queen yesterday." He stood at the end of the bed. "Life is as good as it can be with a war raging on outside the walls."

"Only to you. You haven't done anything against me since the day we met or to my father that I know of so I have no reason to bite the hand that feeds me." She smiled slightly. "I think I actually managed to hurt the queen's feelings yesterday."

"Well, I only dislike you because I have to." He said with a slight grin. "You? Hurt the queen's feelings? I don't think Queen Regina has any feelings to hurt. She's always been a tough woman. What makes you think that?"

Emma chuckled. "Yeah same here. Other than being my enemy, you're not so bad. Regina needs to give you a raise." She smirked. "Well for one I told her she repulsed me and to make a long story short I got pretty hateful with her and told her to leave. To my surprise she actually did without fighting back."

Roran chuckled and then raised both brows again as Emma finished her story about her and the queen's interaction. "Queen Regina just let you talk to her like that and walked away? Wow. You must've really hit a nerve. That or she truly cares what you think of her. I've never seen anyone get to her like that. And repulsed? Really?" He cocked a brow in questioning.

Yeah, so I as wondering how she was acting and is she really eating the same meal?" She smirked and took a bite. "Want some?" With a nod she explained some more. "The queen is very sexy and I would love to get her in my bed but seeing what she did to my father and she can't wake him up... she pissed me off."

Roran thought for a moment about his morning interactions with the queen. "Well, she did seem a lot quieter than usual. Almost like she was bummed out about something. She's usually very charismatic." He smiled and leaned forward to take a bite off her plate, popping it into his mouth. "Thanks. And I understand the being pissed off thing. She is your enemy and she did kidnap your father."

"Bummed out huh?" She shook her head and took a bite. "If she were anyone else I'd apologize for what I said but, not to a woman that will never change. She'll always be the evil queen in my eyes."

Your kingdom may always see her as such, but that's not how we view her." Roran stole another bite and then headed for the door, stopping right beside it and tilting his head in the direction of the hall. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Then maybe I need to stay here a bit longer. Get out of this room and allowed to wander to see how she really is." She covered her food and nodded. "I'd love to." She smiled sweetly and left the room with him.

"If you really want to see how the queen is... I could probably hide you in amongst a crowd." Roran stated cautiously. "But you'd have to stay within sight at all times." He sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Come on." They headed down the hall together.

"I'm not leaving. My father is here. I won't leave him." She smiled and followed Roran to the hall.

He looked over at her as they walked. "That is true... you don't seem the type to just run away. So, what would you like to do on our walk, Princess?"

"Show me around. I want to see your kingdom for what it is." She smiled. "Now, will get in trouble for doing this? What if The Queen or her knight find me gone?"

"Alright. We should probably disguise you a bit. One of the guards may recognize you otherwise if we don't." He led Emma down to the soldiers' barracks and tossed her some of his clothes. "There ya go. If they find you gone... I may be in a bit of trouble. But I'll think of an excuse."

Emma put on the clothes and smirked. "Ahh other than the seal on them I feel right at home." She laughed. "I'll gladly let you act like you caught me and bring me back in shackles."

Roran leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, and laughed. "You look good in them too. I bet the queen would swape Seifer out for you right away." He smiled. "Oh I'll say you conked me right out and took off, stealing my clothes."

Emma laughed. "She could, however I wouldn't be a very good knight to her." She chuckled then slapped his shoulder lightly. "Alright. We'll go with that." They walked around the castle for a bit until Emma stopped, getting a bad feeling. "Hey...maybe I've been gone from there long enough. Wanna take me back?" She was worried about Roran, not herself.

"Oh the queen uses Seifer for a lot more than his fighting skills." Roran winked and pushed himself off the wall. "I imagine you'd have the skills she's looking for too." He grinned and walked with her.  
When Emma got her bad feeling, Roran stopped walking and glanced around. "Take you back?" He smiled and shook his head. "Nah. We've hardly checked anything out. It'll be okay. Wanna go see what the queen's up to?" He waggled his brows.

"I'm sure once she has me she'll never wanna go back." She grinned.  
"Okay, If you think its fine and yes I do want to see what the woman is up to." With a chuckle, Emma followed her new friend.

Roran laughed and led Emma to the Great Hall, where a group of people were lined up in front of the throne. Regina stood in one of the long black dresses she was known for, her crown upon her head and her cleavage ample, as she talked to a peasant. Roran leaned close to Emma and whispered. "Now watch your evil queen in action."  
The woman Regina was talking to walked with a limp, and the queen bent down to run her hands over a leg, purple energy emitting from her hands. Then she stepped back as the woman shifted from leg to leg and then jumped up and down, laughter pouring from her lips and a smile covering Regina's.

Emma could see that the peasant was a poor one, one that didn't even look like she could afford to even look at the castle. Seeing what Regina did, brows that were once furrowed, raised. "Wow... That I never would have suspected."

"She hates your parents, your kingdom." Roran said softly. "But she's been good to this one." He crossed his arms and stood to watch for a moment. "The people like her better than King George." He leaned closer to Emma. "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Well King George doesn't have magic to heal people... or kill them for that matter." She smiled softly. "There may be hope for her yet."

"Yep!" Roran smiled. "How about we head back to your room now?"

She smirked. "Sounds good." Once they walked back to the room she stopped seeing Seifer sitting on Emma's bed holding her sharpened pole. "So, the two of you have a nice meal and stroll together?" He asked.

Emma looked at Roran. "I escaped, he was better than me and caught me."

"Captain, I-"

"Hush!" Seifer stood and moved right in front of them, waving the pole in Emma's face.

"Planning to assassinate our queen with this, were you?" He looked to Roran. "Leave. I'll deal with you later."  
"But-"

"Now!" Seifer yelled, Roran glancing at Emma with sympathy and then scurrying out the door. Regina's personal knight grabbed Emma by the throat and slammed her into the wall. "You I'll have fun dealing with."

Emma looked at Roran and sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered. But she didn't get much else out before she was slammed into the wall. She gripped his wrist and tried to fight him off. Em couldn't breathe, she could barely think. But that was when her instincts kicked in. As well as her foot to Seifer's manhood. The moment he weakened she punched him in the side and slipped away toward the door.

Emma looked at Roran and sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered. But she didn't get much else out before she was slammed into the wall. She gripped his wrist and tried to fight him off. Em couldn't breathe, she could barely think. But that was when her instincts kicked in. As well as her foot to Seifer's manhood. The moment he weakened she punched him in the side and slipped away toward the door.

Seifer moved quickly though and hit Emma over the head with the metal bar before she could walk out, grabbing her and dragging her back over to the bed. With the blonde barely conscious, he dropped her on the bed and grinned with victory as he stood over her. "You may be a princess back home, but you're nothing but a wench here. Let me put you in your place."

The soldier winced, her head pounding as she tried to stay awake and fight the knight off. "All you are... is a man whore." Emma strained to get out as her eyes grew heavy. Feeling his hands on her she did her best to push him away but it wasn't good enough.

The soldier winced, her head pounding as she tried to stay awake and fight the knight off. "All you are... is a man whore." Emma strained to get out as her eyes grew heavy. Feeling his hands on her she did her best to push him away but it wasn't good enough.

Seifer yanked the blonde's pants down, exposing her ass, and then began to unbuckle his own. He had just dropped his pants when the door burst open and Regina stepped inside. "What the hell are you doing!?" Her voice dripped with rage.

Emma heard the queen's voice but couldn't move. The princess passed out in those brief moments.

Seifer jumped and bent to pull his pants back up and turned to face his queen. "I uh.. The prisoner escaped, I was merely going to show her who was in charge."

"Oh? To teach her a lesson? And yet even you forget who it is that's truly in charge." Regina approached him menacingly, stopping less than an arm's length away from him. "No one touches her." She sneered. "And I will not tolerate men behaving in such manners in my kingdom." Regina plunged her hand into his chest and removed his heart.

"Are you defending your prisoner?! Are you mad?" However when Regina's hand went into his chest, Seifer's questions stopped. Looking at her then his heart wide eyed with so much pain inside. "My Queen, please, you don't want to kill me. I'm your right hand."

Regina smirked at him darkly. "Perhaps I am a bit mad. But you, you're dead." She began to squeeze his heart. "There are men lining up to take your position, Seifer. I most certainly won't miss you." She squeezed until there was nothing but dust left.

Falling to his knees he gripped the front of Regina's black dress. "Please!" He begged and gripped his chest and fell to the concrete floor and passed away.  
Emma groaned lightly, feeling the trickle of blood across her forehead as she laid on her stomach, not yet noticing the breeze across her exposed bottom.

Regina clapped the dust from her hands and then quickly moved to Emma, pulling her pants back up around her waist and taking a seat next to the blonde. She brushed her fingers over the cut on Emma's head gently and healed it.

"Dont..." She started in a groggy voice. "..be angry with...Roran. He wanted me... to see you." She opened her eyes and looked at the queen as she slowly rolled onto her back. Her hip on the small of Regina's back now as the brunette sat on the mattress. "You.. healed the poor woman with a limp."

"I'm not angry with Roran. I've decided to make him the new captain of the guard, actually. I already took care of Seifer." Facing away from Emma, Regina stared at the wall. "You saw that, huh? My magic isn't just for destruction, Emma."

Emma sat up next to the queen and looked down at the man that almost raped her. "Thank you." She then nodded. "I did see that. And I hated you a little less afterward. And a little less now, too."

"You're welcome." Regina said kindly and then looked down at Seifer with disgust. "Well I'm glad you hate me a little less." She turned to look at the blonde. "Are you feeling better now?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, a bit." She looked into Regina's eyes. "I... I also apologize for what I said yesterday. I wasn't exactly out of line but, I didn't... I just apologize." She smirked

Regina tilted her head slightly and smiled, her hands resting in her lap. "I never expected to hear those words slip out of your mouth. And you didn't what, Princess?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. And don't try to deny it because I witnessed how you reacted. I'm usually a pleasent person but if you piss me off, hell, itself, will fall on your head."

Regina hated it when someone could read her so well. She was a very private person. So she decided to just deflect Emma's observation and looked away from the blonde as she stood. "Yes, I can tell you're just a darling." Her smile faded and she waved in Seifer's direction. "I'll have the guards come clean this up."

"Yeah thanks. I'd rather not have a stinky, rotting knight in my chambers." She looked at Seifer. Regina had killed her personal knight for her. It was impressive and touching rolled in one. Emma could tell the evil queen was holding back so many emotions but she decided to let it go.

Regina left without another glance to the princess and headed back to her own chambers after issuing orders. Roran walked back into Emma's room after she'd left, two guards slipping past him to collect Seifer. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't stick around to help you."

Emma shrugged. "It's okay. I didn't expect you to." She sighed. "My head hurts a bit but thanks to Regina that's all that hurts." She watched the other guards take Seifer's body.

"I couldn't disobey an order from my captain." Roran said quietly, ashamed. "You know that just as well as I. But... I couldn't just sit by while he hurt you, either. I ran to get the queen, and I'm glad she got here in time."

"You got help. That's all that matters." She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Now I have to somehow make up with the queen. She did save me after all."

Yeah, hmm..." Roran rubbed his chin as he thought. "The queen really keeps to herself. Besides tending to our kingdom's needs, trying to destroy yours," he smirked slightly, in a teasing manner, "and rolling around in the hay with Seifer, which is no longer an option, I don't really know what she does or likes."

Emma shrugged. "I guess it's time to me to find out huh?"

Roran laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. But how do you plan to do that? Spy on her? Sneak into her chambers and go through her stuff?"

"Just talk to her." She smiled. "All the other stuff is too exhausting."

He chuckled. "Yeah, but, really?" He raised a brow. "Do you really think she'll just tell you what she enjoys?"

"I don't know, to be honest. After what I said to her yesterday, I doubt she'll want to speak with me at all."

Roran nodded and rubbed his neck. "Maybe not, but you'll just have to try. Would you like me to take you to her? At this point, there's only two places she'd be."

"Yeah, if you would that would be great."

**Hmm what do you think? Good?**

**Let us know, its like candy! :D**


	5. Happy

**Chapter 5**

Roran smiled and gestured for her to walk out the door first. "Ladies first." Once Emma was out in the hall, Roran followed and walked with her to the garden, asking her a few questions along the way. "So tell me, what's your kingdom like?" They'd all heard Regina's version, he wanted to hear it from a different perspective.

"It's beautiful. We have pastures upon pastures. Its very elegant inside the castle. The people of the kingdom live well and are very happy. Everyone knows everyone. My kingdom is a lot like one big happy family." Emma smiled as she walked with the Knight.

Roran glanced over at her and smiled kindly. "That sounds really nice. Beautiful too. It's a shame the queen and king want it destroyed." He said sadly. "Anyways, maybe you'll get to go back someday. If Queen Regina were going to kill you, I think she would've done it already. And she most certainly wouldn't have killed Seifer over you." Roran stopped Emma from walking any further when he spotted the queen tending to her apple tree. He cleared his throat and Regina glanced over her shoulder at him. "Your majesty, the princess wished to speak with you."  
Regina turned to face them, her eyes wandering over Emma's form. "Fine. You may take your leave, Roran."

Seeing the queen in all her glory at her precious apple tree brought a smile to the soldier's lips. Once Roran left her side she stepped forward. "I hope its okay to speak with you. To be honest I don't even know what I want to say."Emma stepped forward again. "You killed your personal knight for me. You probably saved my life. I'm the queen's prisoner, yet I don't really feel like it."

Regina scowled and crossed her arms. Her plans of seducing the princess had flown out the door the day she'd captured her father. Now, now she just wanted to stay away from her. The knight could read her like no one else could, hurt her with just mere words like no one else could. She didn't understand nor like it; being drawn to her enemy's daughter. "There's no point in speaking, is there, if you don't even know what you want to talk about?" She turned back to her tree. "I'm glad you don't feel like a prisoner. As long as you stay with Roran, you may go anywhere you wish. Within reason, of course."

"I have no plans on running away. Not as long as you have my father. However, I am willing to do whatever you want if you wake him and let him free." She sighed and moved in between Regina and the tree. "What do you say?"

"You're already doing what I want, Princess." Regina's chocolate eyes met Emma's green as the blonde moved in front of her, the queen's scowl deepening. "I can't let him go. Everything is finally falling into place."

"Is this really what you want? To make a true enemy out of me? Regina, I can be your best friend or your worst enemy. Lets make a truce. We can settle all of this and maybe be able to live peacefully."

"I've known you for less than a month. Your parents and I go back decades. I can't just let it go." Regina hissed. "Plus, I know how this would go down." She said pleasantly, her tone changing drastically as she smiled vindictively and began to circle the blonde. "I'd let your father go and you'd both leave to go live happily ever after with your mother. And then, then your family would try to kick me off this throne."

"That's where you're wrong. If you ask me to stay, I'll stay. I give you my word. All I want is peace. I love the battles but I hate war. There's no point in our two kingdoms to fight when we can settle our differences. Give me a chance." When the queen came back to the front of Emma, the blonde looked at her with all sincerity.

"Why would you stay? Why would I want you to stay, hmm?" Regina asked with a perfectly arched brow, her red lips pressing together tightly as she held her head high.

"You saved my life when you could have let Seifer do anything to me. You've treated me pretty well here and maybe I can be apart of your kingdom one day to insure the safety of both. But, you wouldn't want me to stay. You're hell bent on revenge when you could live a happy life."

"What? Be the liaison between our kingdoms? My personal knight?" Regina threw her head back as she laughed. "You're wrong." She said darkly as her eyes seemed to look right through Emma. "I'll never live a happy life. It's no longer a possibility for me."

Emma stared at her unphased. "Why? Why can't you be happy? If you killed all of us, would you really be happy?" She sighed. "What happened to you, what made you the way you are?"

"Your parents." Regina snarled. "They took away everything that mattered to me." She stepped back and looked away, her body trembling slightly and her voice getting a little shaky. "I'm not going into this with you. I want you to go."

"Let me make up for it. Let me help you find your happiness, where ever that may be." She sighed. "I may be your enemy but I'm a pretty good listener." Emma just wanted peace for all and was willing to do anything to get it. "You're a beautiful, intelligent woman who deserves to be happy just like everyone else. You're not evil, you're just hurt."

Regina gave Emma a push with one hand, knocking her back into the tree and then pressing her body up against the blonde's. "My enemy." She spoke through clenched teeth. "That's exactly what you are, as you just pointed out. I know what I am, that I deserve happiness. But you could never help provide that for me." She whispered the next part against the knight's ear in a low, seductive tone. "Not for more than a few brief moments anyway."

Emma chanced it and moved her hands up the brunette's hips, waist and around to the small of her back. "Then let me start off with those moments. But they won't be brief, I assure you." She turned her head and pressed her lips lightly against Regina's ear. "Take me to your bed and I'll make you happy for hours."

Regina looked into those green eyes with a mixture of desire and something akin to affection in her own. Her heart began to pound in her chest with Emma's words and the feel of lips brushing skin. As soon as the blonde's face was before her's again, Regina kissed her. It wasn't the tentative brushing of lips or the sweet, gentle kiss many lovers first shared. It was hard, demanding and full of raw passion.

With that one kiss, Emma knew it was going to be a night filled with ecstacy and pure animal driven passion. There was a deep throated growl that came from the soldier as her fingers dug into th queen's back, kissing her just as hard. Turning them around she pressed the brunette against the tree and bit her bottom lip as she took the ample breasts in her hands.

Regina moaned as she gripped onto the fabric of Emma's shirt, roughly untucking it from her pants and letting her hands wander under the shirt and over skin for a moment before grabbing onto the blonde's hips to pull her pelvis to pelvis. Their lips still locked, she really just wanted to ravish the princess now, in the garden, but she wouldn't allow them to became anymore of a spectacle than they already were. So she pushed the knight away and smirked before she walked past her, speaking as she went. "Come with me now, Princess, and I'll take good care of you." She said as she headed for her chambers.

With a dark smirk on her face, Emma followed the Regal Queen into the castle and up to her bedroom. Shutting the door, she gripped Regina's waist and slammed their bodies together. Lips crashing against lips as Emma's hands roamed the back of the brunette's dress to find something to break her free from the material.

Regina's tongue snaked its way out to run over Emma's upper lip, begging for entrance as she assisted the blonde in getting her dress off, the material pooling at her feet and leaving the queen in just a black corset and panties.

Emma granted access to the queen. The taste was remarkable. Tongues fought for territory while the blonde's hands unlaced the corset and pulled it off, tossing it. Her rough hands moved to those now bare breasts and kneeded them, her thumbs circling the nubs.

Regina moaned into Emma's mouth and pulled the blonde back towards the bed. She sat at the end and scooted back, bringing the princess down to continue their kiss as she ripped open the knight's shirt and pushed it off, over her shoulders.

Emma gladly climbed on top of her and gripped the top of her panties. Sitting back on her knees she smiled down at the queen and slowly rolled the black lace down smooth legs. Leaning back in she planted a kiss on her right knee, staring into her eyes.

Regina watched Emma with lust filled eyes, the queen's chest flush and her heart pounding wildly. Her breath hitched as the blonde planted the kiss, staring right through her as she did so. Regina couldn't remember a time she was more aroused, and the evidence was between her legs.

Hands slithered down her thighs and to her hips and sides, as Emma slowly kissed her way down her inner thighs until she reached her destination. Moving through tiny curls she licked up the length of her core.

Regina had been propped up on her elbows to watch, but once she felt that tongue, she dropped back onto the pillows and arched her back, whimpering with need. She drew her knees up and opened herself up to the princess completely.

Those movements meant so much more to Emma. Those movements decided their fate for the night. Regina was going to be happy for as long as the soldier could make her. Taking her time, and making sure each lick, nibble, moan and penetration was meant to pleasure, Emma crawled up the queen's body and kissed her deeply. Slipping three fingers in, she finished the job.

Once Regina had come, hard and never more satisfied, she laid panting on the bed, covered in a light sheen of sweat. She wouldn't say it outloud, but what they'd just done felt a lot more special than a quick fuck.

Laying on her back, sweating and breathing heavily beside the queen, Emma looked over at her. "So, how about that happiness?"

Regina chuckled and glanced over at the princess affectionately. "Well, you were right. It wasn't brief by any means."

Emma laughed. "Told ya. Now I'll make you happy again any time, anywhere. No questions asked."

Regina smirked as she rolled to her side, propping herself up on an elbow and resting her head in her hand. "I'll keep that in mind." She slowly ran her fingers up Emma's still clothed thigh and then slipped them under the waist of her pants, moving her hand down to cup the blonde's sex.

The soldier closed her eyes and let out a whimper the moment she felt her hand going where she needed her most. Looking back to the queen, she snaked one hand to the side of her neck and brought Regina in for a slow kiss.

The queen could feel her need and teased the blonde as she kissed her languidly, a stark contrast to the first time their lips met. She eventually repositioned herself to pull Emma's britches off and slowly slid her hands up smooth thighs until she made contact with the other woman's core again. Then she moved up to kiss the princess once more as she entered her with two digits

Emma arched her back and wrapped one leg around Regina's waist, loving every second. Feeling her fingers inside, the blonde moaned. "Ohh fuck." She mumbled against the pair or lips as she started to grind against the queen's hand.

Regina used her own hips behind every thrust to pound into Emma deeper, curling her fingers from time to time. She eventually kissed her way down to the one of the blonde's breasts, circling the hard bud with her tongue before pulling it into her warm mouth and nibbling, her free hand claiming the other breast to pleasure Emma more.

The round lasted about as long as the first and Emma couldn't be happier. "Damn, Queenie." She looked over at her, panting, but with a smile plastered on her face. "We should have done this a lot sooner."

"Well there was the little issue of you hating me and wanting me dead." Regina smirked as she turned her head to the blonde. "Then again, you likely feel the same way but to a lesser degree."

She let out a chuckle and pulled the sheet up over herself. "Well I don't really want you dead. And I don't hate you so much now."

Regina laughed. "Progress is always good." She reached over to grab an apple off the stand next to her bed and then leaned back against the pillows. Stretching out the length of her body, not one bit bashful about still being nude, the queen took a bite.

Emma gazed at the gorgeous body next to her and smiled. "You're beautiful."

Regina looked back over at Emma and smiled softly. "So are you, dear." She'd heard the words from multiple men's mouths before, but they'd always been spoken with certain expectations. Coming from the princess, they just seemed... different.

"I am nothing compared to you, Queenie, but thank you." With a smile, Emma stretched a bit. "So the next part is up to you. Shall I leave or stay?"

Regina was silent for a moment as she thought. She knew the princess could still be using her. To get close and then destroy her. But she'd also learned of the sharpened bar she had in her room. Emma could have killed her that night in the guest room, after she'd captured her father, if she really wanted. "You may stay, if you wish."

The soldier smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Regina gave her a brief, sweet smile and then held out the apple she'd taken a bite from, offering Emma one. "So tell me, Princess, what did you like to do back home? Besides train to kill me?"

Emma took a bite, the way she had in the garden. "Mm well..." She chewed and swallowed. "I failed that didn't I?" With a smile she continued. "I liked to work with the horses back home. Training them, playing with them. Everything about those majestic beasts I find enchanting.

Regina grinned as she watched the blonde and then took another bite herself, covering her mouth and chuckling when Emma mentioned her failure. She listened to the rest before speaking. "I used to love taking my steed Rocinante out for rides. We were quite the match." She said softly. "I haven't ridden in so long."

The blonde smiled brightly. "Then we should ride together. I give you my word that you can trust me if you take me beyond this castle and into the land. I'll stay right by your side."

Regina laughed. "Of course you will, dear. I do have your father, afterall. I know you'd never leave him behind." She was quiet for a moment. "I'll think about it."

"That is true." She chuckled. "Well, don't take too long."

"I'll give you an answer by the end of tomorrow." She promised. "For now, we should get some rest."

With a nod, Em settled into the big comfy bed. "I agree. Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight, Emma."

**And you got some sexy times between the two! what did ya think? Don't forget to review :D**


End file.
